


Snow Day

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: 4th Annual Caffrey-Burke Day, Fanart, M/M, inspired by Wonder(ful) Years 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N: </b>Recently I made the <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/114338.html">Winter's Tale</a> manip showing young Peter and Neal having a snow fight. And this little thing has inspired <a href="http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/563579.html">one of the most glorious h/c stories ever written</a>. If you want to overdose on sweet hurty and comforty goodness, this is the way to do it. The story has pushed soooo many of my buttons, I just had to at least try to add more art ♥. Here's the result...</p><p>And this is my second celebratory post to honor the annual Caffrey-Burke Day \o/ Yup, it's all about the boys today :D *tacklehugs fic*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> **A/N:** Recently I made the [Winter's Tale](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/114338.html) manip showing young Peter and Neal having a snow fight. And this little thing has inspired [one of the most glorious h/c stories ever written](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/563579.html). If you want to overdose on sweet hurty and comforty goodness, this is the way to do it. The story has pushed soooo many of my buttons, I just had to at least try to add more art ♥. Here's the result...
> 
> And this is my second celebratory post to honor the annual Caffrey-Burke Day \o/ Yup, it's all about the boys today :D *tacklehugs fic*

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/f1gr16khb3g1d1p/snowday.png?dl=0)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/0hxrl8a9cbfes68/snowday2.png?dl=0)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/7qjql7z2tw93af4/snowday3.png?dl=0)  



End file.
